Jeremy's Unexpected Adventure to The Past
by Jessi2094
Summary: A spell gone wrong sends Jeremy back to the past. Not only that, but somehow he gains the power of his family ring. What happens when he runs into the men of the Michaelson family? Jeremy/Elijah. Jeremy/Klaus. Jeremy/Kol.
1. Chapter 1

Jeremy/Elijah. Jeremy/Klaus. Jeremy/Kol.

A spell gone wrong sends Jeremy back to the past. Not only that, but somehow he gains the power of his family ring. What happens when he runs into the men of the Michaelson family?

* * *

Chapter One: Into the past

Jeremy Gilbert sighed in boredom as he lay on his bed. On the floor sat bonnie with multiple spell books littering the floor all around her.

"Oh, I think I found something."

Bonnie said as she picked up one of the books and held it closer. Jeremy pushed himself off the bed and sat beside her looking down at the book. He stared at the Latin words, they were curvy which indicated a woman had written it.

"What is it?"

Bonnie looked up from the book and seemed to be considering something.

"It's a transportation spell, however its very risky."

"Transportation spell? That does seem useful. Just think of the possibilities bonnie! Especially at the sacrificial ritual that the Klaus guy is trying to do. If he gets Elena you can transport her to somewhere safe and he wouldn't know where to find her."

At his words bonnie started to smile.

"Your right, But I'm going to need to try it out before I try it on her."

Jeremy stared at her in thought.

"What about trying it out on me?"

He asked as he crossed his arms. Bonnie immediately protested, saying it was too risky. She decided to start out small. Bonnie transported little things to different rooms in the house for a while until Jeremy said she would need to transport a person to make sure she could transport Elena.

Bonnie glared at him and said she wasn't going to do it.

"Look, nothing is going to happen and even if it does, the ring won't let me die." He said. At her panicked look when he mentioned death he quickly said that it wouldn't even come to that.

"Fine."

He smirked in triumph as she told him to set up a perfect circle of candles and to sit in between them. He watched as she studied the words to the spell one more time before chanting words he didn't understand. Immediately he could tell the spell was working. The candles went a flame and there was a cold feeling in the air. Suddenly he felt real light headed. His head was throbbing giving him a horrible headache.

Closing his eyes, Jeremy groaned as he felt his insides turn. His stomach threatened to throw up the lunch he had eaten earlier that day. Then it stopped. His headache dissipated and his light headed feeling went away.

But something felt wrong. Opening his eyes he gasped at the huge trees that surrounding him. He sat up and looked around. He was in a forest, and it looked light the sun was almost completely down. Judging by the extremely cold weather he concluded it was winter.

Standing up he wrapped his arms around his body in an attempt to warm himself up. As he walked in a random direction he couldn't help but think that the forest was to quiet. Suddenly something occurred to Jeremy. He felt strange. Almost like something was missing. He stopped walking and quickly brought his hand to his face. It wasn't there! His families ring wasn't on his finger.

Jeremy turned and started walking into the direction he came from looking wildly around the forest floor for the bulky blue ring.

In desperation he dropped to his knees and ran his hands through the fallen leaves but he couldn't find it. He stopped and sat on the ground and curled up in an attempt to get warm. By now it was extremely cold and he could feel his hands and face go numb.

He sat their feeling confused. Where was he? How come he couldn't hear anything? Looking up into the sky he could see the full moon. He stilled. Full moon meant werewolves. He slowly looked from left to right in caution. Then he heard a rustle of leaves.

That was all the warning he needed. Without even thinking he broke out into a dead run. He could hear his heart beating rapidly and the heavy sound of his footfalls on the hard ground. Jeremy didn't dare look behind him.

Though it looks like he didn't have too. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a figure in front of him. Unfortunately that was the only distraction the wolf needed. Jeremy screamed in pain as the large wolf bit into his shoulder. He could feel the teeth rip into his skin as the wolf pushed him to the ground. Looking up his eyes connected with the wolves deep blue ones.

At the eye contact he suddenly let go of Jeremy and backed away. Jeremy couldn't feel anything anymore. He couldn't feel the pain, the cold weather, or even the fear. _I guess this is what it feels like to actually die._

His vision began to blur as he lay on the forest floor. A pair of shoes came into his line of sight.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected."

A voice said. It distinguished it as male.

"Indeed, brother."

Another male voice said.

Jeremy rolled onto his stomach and groaned in pain. His shoulder was on fire. He could feel each and every hole that the werewolves' teeth left. It hurt so much; it was by far the worst death he had ever felt.

"What should we do brother?"

"Hmmm, let's take him with us. I'm very curious to learn what he is."

Jeremy wanted to protest as he felt himself being lifted into the air and onto someone's shoulder. At the sudden movement his shoulder made him scream in pain. It was so loud it echoed throughout the forest. Jeremy felt hands grab his face and his eyes connected with the same blue as the werewolves.

"Sleep now."

Jeremy's eyes immediately complied and he let himself slip into the darkness.

000000

Jeremy groaned as he tried to open his eyes. Where ever it was, it felt warm and soft. He didn't want to leave. Then it all came back to him; the spell, the woods, and the werewolf. He snapped open his eyes and sat up.

He was in a room on a King sized bed. He noticed the sheets were silk and the blanket thick. Looking around the room he also noticed that it was really old fashioned. His hand automatically went to his shoulder and sighed in relief. It wasn't their anymore. _Wait, I lost the ring, how am I alive and how come my wound is healed._

He thought with panic. The only thing he could think was a vampire gave him blood. This made him panic even more. He quickly got out of the bed and went to the door. Slowly opening it he peered down the hall for any signs of a person.

Seeing there was none he advanced down the hall until he arrived at the opening that led to what must have been the living room. There was door that he was betting was the way out of the house. Taking a deep breath he bolted for it and yanked it open.

He sucked in a breath in shock and stepped back into the house. On the other side of the entrance stood Klaus, the hybrid that was hell bent on destroying his family. He watched as he entered the house staring at him the entire time with a wide smirk.

Jeremy just stood their staring back waiting for Klaus to make a move. Taking a chance he turned and ran as fast as he could to the room he came from. He could practically feel Klaus's breath on the back of his neck as he turned to shut the door on him. Jeremy gasped in fear when Klaus grabbed the door before he could shut it and ripped it from his hands. Forgetting the door, he ran for the window and crashed through the glass. Not even caring about the cuts from the glass in his arms he ran for the surrounded forest.

Something was wrong. Why wasn't he following him? As soon as he thought that he suddenly had a huge pulse of pain in his head. He fell to his knees and clutched his head as he screamed in pain.

"Tut tut tut, we mustn't run away from our host, it's not good manners."

Klaus said as he walked up to the kneeling Jeremy.

"W-what's going on?"

Jeremy asked as the pain started too dissipated as Klaus got closer. When Klaus was right in front of him the pain was completely gone.

"It's just a little something I had a witch do to make sure you don't get that far from me."

Klaus explained as he grabbed Jeremy by his waist. In the span of a second they were in the room Jeremy had woken up in. Jeremy felt like he was going to throw up_. I now know not to travel by vampire._ He allowed Klaus to put him on the bed and he lay back down.

"W-what did you do?"

Klaus sat down on a chair that was right beside the bed and crossed his legs as he watched Jeremy with amusement.

"It's connection spell. Not only does it insure you won't get more them 50 yards from me, but it also allows me to know exactly where you are."

"Why would you do that?"

Jeremy asked as he fought to keep down the bile that was threatening to come up.

"Simple really, you intrigue me. I want to know how you survived a werewolf bite, not to mention how it healed by itself in one night."

Jeremy didn't know how to respond to that. Because in all honesty he didn't know the answer to either of the questions.

* * *

A little something I wanted to try. Next chapter will have more Elijah and the introduction of Kol.

Well please tell me if you like it so I know if I should continue.

Thank you

Peace Out

Jessi


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do Not Own

0000000000000000

Chapter Two

"So, care to explain?"

Jeremy was scared out of his mind. What the hell was going on? Klaus acted like he didn't even know who he was. It was true that he had never really talked to the Original before but he knew that he was aware of his existence.

Jeremy watched as Klaus visibly grew angry_. Shit, not a good idea to make him angry._ But he didn't know what to say. Lying was out of the question. He knew the vampire could detect a lie a mile away so he sided with telling the truth.

"I-i don't know."

He managed to say as he sat up in the bed. Klaus just stared down at him as if he was looking into his soul.

"You don't know?"

Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow. Jeremy held his breath as Klaus continued to stare at him with such intensity that it made him fidget. Finally Klaus stood up and walked to the door. Before he left he turned to Jeremy and said,

"I'd advise you to stay here and rest, if you try to escape again a headache will be the least of your problems."

Jeremy nodded meekly and sunk into the bed when Klaus left.

_Damn, he's one scary vampire._

Jeremy sat there and raked his brain trying to pull all of the pieces together to figure out what was happening. Bonnie did a transportation spell and he ended up in a forest. Then a werewolf attacked him and he woke up in a bed that was not his own. He tried to leave but ended up running into Klaus, a Hybrid who was by the far the scariest being in existence.

_None of it made any sense. _He thought as he fisted the silk sheets he was sitting on. Jeremy looked down at the old fashion bed, then to the walls and furniture. He remembered not seeing any cars or any modern things on his way to the forest. The living room didn't even have a TV or any electronics at all and Klaus was wearing strange and old looking clothes.

Jeremy widened his eyes as he thought of something.

_Bonnie's spell didn't transport me to a different room; it transported me to a different time. But that doesn't explain why I lived through that werewolf bite. According to Tyler humans instantly died when bitten but I didn't._

Jeremy looked down at the finger where his ring used to be and frowned. It felt strange not having the extra weight of the ring on him.

_Maybe since the ring isn't in existence in this time, it somehow gave me its power to continue to protect me even when it's not here. _

Jeremy sighed before he lay back down on the bed. He closed his eyes and felt himself drift off to sleep.

0000000000

Klaus was confused and he didn't like it. By logic that boy should be dead, and yet their he was, in the next room awake and fully healed.

At the sound of the front door opening he looked up and wasn't surprised to see Elijah walk in. However he was surprised to see Kol come in from behind him. At seeing Klaus's slightly shocked face he smiled mockingly.

"Hello brother, it's so nice to see you."

Klaus rolled his eyes at his little brothers words. _Why do I put up with him?_

Elijah sighed at his brothers. He really wished they'd get along.

"How is our guest doing?"

Elijah asked Klaus.

Klaus leaned in it the couch and took a sip of his drink.

"He's awake and apparently doesn't know how he survived."

"Guest? You didn't tell me you brought a snack."

Kol said with excitement as he started down the hall. As soon as he entered the room he spotted a boy sleeping soundly in a bed In the middle of the room. Walking up to the sleeping boy, he ghosted his fingers along his arms, neck, and finally his jaw.

Jeremy suddenly felt a chill run down his spine. Something was telling him danger was near. He cracked opened an eye and shrieked in surprise at the sight of kol smirking down at him.

"Well, aren't we a pretty one."

Jeremy visibly gulped as Kol started to crawl on the bed on top of him. Jeremy started to panic when he realized Kol was staring at his neck with hunger. _I got to do something! _Before he could stop himself, he kneed the vampire were the sun don't shine before scrambling off the bed and pressed himself against the closest wall hoping he could just melt into the wall.

He watched as Kol grabbed himself, roll over on the bed and groan in pain. The sound of chuckling grabbed his attention and he looked over and saw Klaus and Elijah watching him in amusement.

Before he could look back to the bed, he was suddenly grabbed by the throat. Jeremy started to freak out when he felt himself being lifted up off the ground and choked. He quickly tried prying the hands from around his throat and flailing his legs trying to kick him off. Soon enough Jeremy began to see dots.

Kol was furious. This human had the audacity to knee him; he was going to make him pay.

Elijah was about to do something but Klaus held up a hand and shook his head no_. let's see if he survives Kol's wrath. _Klaus thought as he rubbed his chin in curiosity.

"p-please l-et go!"

Jeremy managed to say as he felt himself about to lose consciousness. Kol smirked at the humans pathetic attempts to beg. After a few minutes of choking him he grew confused. Why was the kid still alive? _He should be dead by now._

"P-please, kol."

All of the originals widened their eyes in confusion. Kol finally let him go and watched as he slid down the wall holding his throat as he tried to catch his breath.

"How do you know my name?"

Kol asked as he glared down at the gasping boy.

Jeremy was mentally yelling at himself for his stupidity. In whatever time he was in now, Kol didn't know him and he just had to say his name. He was stumped again_. What should I say? I know your name because in the future you tricked me into being your friend before you tried to kill me. Yeah that'll go down great._

He thought with a growled as he stared up at Kol's face. Apparently Kol heard the growl because he picked him up from his collar and through him back on the bed. In a matter of seconds Kol was back on top of Jeremy pinning down both his arms and legs.

Jeremy struggled as much as he could to try and push him off but he wouldn't even budge. _God I hate vampires and their super strength._ Jeremy looked up and caught Kol's gaze.

_Shit, He's going to compel me._

Was his last thought before he felt his free will slip away. He watched helplessly as Kol smirked and leaned down so that their faces were mere inches apart.

0000000000000000

Chapter Two Complete.

Please tell me what you think!

Thank you for reading!

Peace Out

Jessi


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire Diaries.

* * *

_Previously On Jeremy's Unexpected Adventure To The Past_

_Shit, He's going to compel me._

_Was his last thought before he felt his free will slip away. He watched helplessly as Kol smirked and leaned down so that their faces were mere inches apart_.

* * *

Chapter Three

_Please don't ask me how I know your name, please don't ask me how I know you name, please don't ask me how I know your name. please don't-_

"What's your name?"

Jeremy almost sighed in relief.

"Jeremy Gilbert."

He heard himself say. It was weird, the feeling of being compelled. It was almost like an out of body experience were he watched someone else answer Kol's question for him.

Kol smiled and repeated his name like he was testing it out. Then he looked back down at Jeremy and asked him another question.

"Where are you from, Jeremy?"

Kol practically purred his name. Jeremy was confused. Why was he asking such trivial questions? Didn't he want to know how he knew his name?

"Mystic Falls, Virginia."

Was his immediate response. Jeremy watched as Kol knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Never heard of it." He mumbled.

"Enough Kol, ask him how he knew your name already."

Klaus said with irritation. He was growing tired of him toying with Jeremy. He also didn't like the position they were in, and he especially didn't like how close he was to the boy. Jeremy was his human and he did not like sharing his things.

Kol rolled his eyes at his brother's obvious display of jealousy but asked Jeremy anyway.

"How do you know my name, Jeremy?"

Jeremy cursed in his head after Kol spoke. He felt his mouth open to answer but then it snapped shut. The room was silent. Kol raised an eyebrow as he watched Jeremy's open and close like a fish out of water.

_How come I can't answer him?_

Jeremy was both confused and happy. He didn't want to know what they would do to him if they found out he was from the future. On the other hand he was confused, how come the compulsion wasn't working on this one question.

"How. Do. You. Know. My. Name?"

Kol asked through gritted teeth. The same thing happened again. His mouth opened to answer him, but in the end nothing came out.

"Why aren't you answering me?"

Kol asked in anger as he tightened his grip of the boy's forearms. Jeremy widened his eyes in surprise at the sudden pain that shot through his arms.

This was the first time his compulsion wasn't working and he did not like it.

"I don't know."

Jeremy answered with more urgency in his voice. All three originals stared at Jeremy in wonder. Kol suddenly broke the connection, got off of him and stood by his brothers. Jeremy began to fidget uncomfortably as they just stared at him.

"Look I don't know why I'm not answering your question, I'm sorry."

Jeremy said quickly as he sat up in the bed again. He was getting sick of being threatened, pushed around, and above all scared.

Because quite frankly it was pathetic.

Kol scowled, yanked opened the door, and walked out. Klaus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his brother's antics. Elijah followed his brother out of the room without a word. Klaus was about to follow as well but Jeremy stopped him.

"Wait!"

Jeremy practically yelled out as he moved to get off the bed. Klaus turned to him and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes?"

"Um… I need to use the restroom?"

It came out in more of a question then an statement because honestly Jeremy didn't know what they called it in this time period, whatever it may be.

Klaus sighed and grabbed Jeremy's hand in a vice like grip, leading him through the door and past the living room. _Don't tell me I have to pee in the freaking woods._

He usually wouldn't mind having done it countless times during his stoner phase. But it was at least 40 degrees outside.

But instead he was shoved into a small room that could only be a really old fashion bathroom. The toilet was a wooden crate like thing with a hole on top. He shrugged and thought,

_beggars can't be choosers. _

After he was done he was reluctant to leave the small room. He felt so uncomfortable around those three and they all leaked murderous intent. Jeremy sighed and twisted open the door and gasped in surprise when someone grabbed him by his shirt roughly and pulled him to their chest. Before he could scream in protest a hand covered his mouth silencing him.

"Don't make a sound."

A deep and low voice whispered in his ear. He nodded and allowed the unknown man drag him across the living room and through the door.

_Where is Klaus and the others?_

Jeremy thought with confusion. Surly they wouldn't leave him alone. As soon as they got to the forest line Jeremy dropped to his knees in pain. His head felt like it was about to explode.

"What's wrong?"

He faintly heard the same male voice say as his vision began to blur. Looking back to the cabin he was surprised to see it engulfed in flames. What was going on? Then he remembered Klaus's words.

_The witches spell! Damn it, where's Klaus?_

"I-i need to get back."

He muttered through gritted teeth as he began to get to his feet. He grunted in surprise when the stranger grabbed him from behind again and told him no.

"You don't understand. I'm going to die if I'm not with Klaus!"

Wow that sounded so wrong and messed up on so many levels. But Jeremy didn't dwell on it for long because the pain was increasing.

"What the hell? Did they brain wash you or something?"

The stranger asked as he tightened his grip on Jeremy's waist, pulling him further into the woods.

"Stop it! Your killing me you jackass!"

"No I'm not! I'm saving your sorry ass, you idiot. So stop struggling and cooperate."

They continued to fight each other both getting the upper hand just for the other one to take it away. Every inch they moved into the forest Jeremy's pain increased. Now it wasn't only his head, but his entire body. Every muscle in his body ached and every bone felt like they were just about to break.

This was it.

Black dots began to cloud his vision and his eyelids where growing heavy as he began to lose consciousness.

The arms that where confining him to the forest encircled his waist as his body began to fail, holding him up.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The stranger asked as he held him up. Jeremy almost scoffed at that. Did it look like he was okay? Why did people ask that anyway, when it's clear their not.

"I need to get to Klaus."

Jeremy whispered groggily as he was placed on the ground laying down.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I…. spell….. witch… need to be close to him.

He muttered in a whispered. All he felt now was a dual pain in the back of his head as he closed his eyes not able to keep them open any longer.

All of a sudden he was really tired.

"You have a spell cast on you that doesn't allow you to be away from the vampire?"

"Mmhmm."

"Oh. Well that explains a lot."

Was his captor/rescuers response. Who was this guy anyway? Why was he in the Michelson's house and why was he trying to help? Why did he put the house on fire? Jeremy had a lot of questions but he didn't feel like asking them as he felt his consciousness start to fade.

"Hey, don't go to sleep. You need to open your eyes!"

The man yelled as he started shaking the human's shoulders.

Jeremy ignored him. The pain was just about gone so it wasn't going to affect him if he did go to sleep.

Wait.

The pain was gone.

Shit!

Bolting up with his eyes wide open he frantically looked around the forest for him. If the pain was gone that could only mean one thing, Klaus was near, very near.

"I do believe you have something of mine, werewolf."

A very familiar British accented voice said from behind them. Turning slowly he saw Klaus, Elijah, and Kol all standing just a few yards away all three looking very much pissed.

Wait.

Werewolf. He snapped his head towards his rescuer and actually got a good look of him and gasped in surprise and shock. Just beside him on the ground was a man who looked just a few years older than him with shoulder length tied back pitch black hair and the clearest blue eyes he had ever seen. The man was gripping his shoulders tightly as he pushed him slightly behind him in a protecting gesture as he stared down the three dangerous vampires.

The werewolf looked eerily familiar, in fact he looked almost exactly like Tyler Lockwood. The only thing that was different about the two is this man was taller and had a very noticeable scar running through his left eyebrow making the hairs white.

Who was this man?

Jeremy had realized he was staring when the man turned to look at him making him look away in embarrassment. When he did he was surprised to be surrounded by snarling and freakishly huge wolves all facing the Michaelson brothers with menacing looks in their eyes.

* * *

Chapter 3 is complete!

Please**_ review_** when you get a chance! With lots of love

Peace Out~

Jessi


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The vampire Diaries or any of its characters.

Made it quite long just for you guys for being so patient with me! XD

* * *

_Previously on Jeremy's unexpected adventure to the past:_

_The werewolf looked eerily familiar; in fact he looked almost exactly like Tyler Lockwood. The only thing that was different about the two is this man was taller and had a very noticeable scar running through his left eyebrow making the hairs white._

_Who was this man?_

_Jeremy had realized he was staring when the man turned to look at him making him look away in embarrassment. When he did he was surprised to be surrounded by snarling and freakishly huge wolves all facing the Michaelson brothers with menacing looks in their eyes._

* * *

Chapter four

It was complete and utter silence.

Jeremy watched with bated breath as werewolf and vampire stared each other down, both waiting for the précised moment to strike.

Jeremy was at a lost for what to do. On one hand he wanted to let the werewolves take him away but on the other it was impossible. One reason being he would most likely die because of the separation spell and the second being because he didn't know anything about the time he was in.

For all he knew he could walk straight into a battle from the civil war.

"Jeremy, come here."

Jeremy snapped his head into the direction of the furious vampires with weary eyes and immediately regretted it when he locked gazes with Kol's dark brown eyes.

"Come here."

His irritation evident by the clinching of his teeth while he spoke. Why did he have to always repeat himself with this human boy? What made him so different from all the other humans? Kol wasn't all that thrilled about not having complete control over Jeremy when he knew that he should be able too.

It was just like in the bedroom just an hour ago; Jeremy could do nothing as his body started moving towards the trio in obedience. As he did, he caught the smug look kol was giving the werewolves, his rescuer in particular. His gaze traveled to Klaus and was surprised to see hatred burning like flames in his eyes as he directed them to the Tyler look-a-like.

Looking over his shoulder he saw the hatred wasn't one sided. In a matter of a fact, it would seem all three of the Michaelson brothers seemed to be showing hatred for the werewolf.

Jeremy was curious about how they knew each other and who the werewolf was.

But he didn't have time to dwell on that because as soon as he was in arms distance from kol's outstretched hand all hell broke loose.

Jeremy ducked to the ground as three of the wolves lunged at the Michaelsons by leaping over him. Before Jeremy could even blink two of them were dead and Kol was pinned to the ground by the third one. Kol quickly kicked the oversized dog in the rib cage making it yelp in pain as he was slammed into a nearby tree by the sheer power of the kick.

Jeremy watched as Kol disappeared and reappeared in a flash in front of the same wolf grinning wickedly before snapping its neck.

He quickly stood up off the ground and turned away from the heartless vampire in an attempt to flee but gasped in surprised as he was suddenly grabbed from behind and then the next thing he knew he felt like he was flying. For a second he watched as the forest began to blur but closed them as he began to grow dizzy. The loud whooshing sound of the wind invaded his ears as clung to the unknown man who was holding him tightly, careful not to drop him.

Jeremy wrapped his arms around the taller and more masculine figure and screwed his eyes shut tighter in an attempt to make himself feel safer.

He didn't know who he was currently clinging to but he knew it was definitely not Klaus by the way his head was pounding.

It felt like hours to Jeremy when in all actuality it was only minutes until the howling wind stopped, and the feeling of flying was gone and before he felt himself being placed on the ground. For a couple of minutes he just sat there on the ground relishing in the fact that he was no longer off the ground. He never did like airplane rides and he most certainly didn't like being forced off the ground by supernatural beings who thought they could just control him.

"Are you alright Jeremy?"

The voice was oddly kind and for a second Jeremy couldn't place it until he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was he was still dizzy and his vision was a little blurry. Looking up towards the direction of the somewhat familiar voice he saw of all people, Elijah.

Jeremy blinked a couple of times allowing his eyes to adjust before addressing the quite vampire.

"I think so. What happened?"

He asked as he cautiously stood up from the forest ground out of the slightly dampened leaves. If there was anyone he could even a little trust, it was Elijah. He had heard his sister talk about how gentlemanly he was and how he had promised to protect them from his siblings.

Jeremy wasn't a fool by any means though; Elijah was still an original vampire who wouldn't hesitate to kill who he deemed a threat, making him just as unpredictable as his siblings. But right now Elijah was his only option.

Elijah stood up as well and regarded the strange human boy in curiosity.

There was something about the boy that made him alluring. When he had seen that werewolf so close to the human he had felt oddly possessive, something he hadn't felt since Tatia. It was certainly strange how easily this Jeremy had gotten under his skin in the short span of just one day, but he had done it.

_But not just with me unfortunately. _

Elijah thought bitterly as he thought back to how kol and Klaus acted when they had all discovered the boy missing. He really hoped history wasn't going to repeat itself.

"We were ambushed. It would seem as if our enemies had decided to join together to rid themselves of us. Such a foolish idea."

Elijah answered with a frown before he walked up to the boy and grabbed him by the forearm lifting him up to his feet.

Jeremy clinched his teeth in irritation and pain as he was dragged back into the forest in the opposite direction of the burning cabin that he had woken up in just this morning. The binding spell was certainly still doing its job because Jeremy felt like he was on the verge of passing out.

Elijah suddenly stilled in his tracks, tightening his grip on Jeremy in anger.

"Come. We do not have time to waste here."

Elijah said hurriedly looking behind them in caution.

He could smell and hear them, two werewolves where currently racing through the forest in their direction at full speed. By Elijah's reckoning they would be here in a matter of seconds.

Giving Jeremy one last glance he knew he wouldn't be fast enough with the extra weight of the boy to out run the two fast approaching beast. But before he could second guess himself a wolf was already on him.

Jeremy was knocked to the ground by the sudden impact of the wolf as Elijah struggled to keep its teeth from ripping into his skin.

Quickly standing back up Jeremy was at a loss for what to do again.

Luckily his problem was solved by the appearance of the other two originals.

* * *

Klaus was pissed.

It took everything in his being not to transform into his werewolf state.

Today was just not his day.

First his brother decided to take an interest in his new toy and then they were ambushed by the local werewolf clan. Word had gotten out that the infamous Michaelson brothers had a human guess rousing the attention of the clan.

They used fire, clever really.

Of course the fire couldn't kill them but the smoke did dull their senses making it hard to notice the disappearance of their newest guest. Good thing he had that useless witch cast that spell making it easier to locate Jeremy.

Unlucky that when he found him he was with not just one werewolf but with close to nine.

But what really pissed him off was that _he_ was with him.

Of all the low life werewolves to come along and take what was his it had to be _him_.

He would pay for what he had done, for taking Jeremy, and for what he done so long ago.

* * *

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably as he laid on the old fashioned cot. It had been a whole three days since he had traveled through time and since the werewolf attack.

During those three days it had been nothing but constant surveillance.

Jeremy swore if they didn't stop staring at him he was going to go crazy.

After Kol and Klaus had arrived it was pretty much a massacre for the two last remaining werewolves. He couldn't help but watch wide eyed as they tore the wolves from limb to limb as they wore identical psychotic grins.

After they were done Elijah had picked him up without a word and they left behind the carcasses of the wolves for the vultures to have.

Since then Jeremy had been a little weary of the two, choosing to stay close to Elijah as they traveled but not too far from Klaus for fear of reawakening the spell.

It was night time and they were currently surrounding a camp fire. Though it wasn't like they needed the warmth being vampires, but Jeremy did. So Kol had started a fire without a word and Jeremy sat close to it while Elijah and Kol went out to feed. Klaus stayed behind to keep an eye on Jeremy and to insure he wouldn't suffer because of the spell.

It was quite except for the crackling of the fire when Jeremy spoke up.

"Why do you hate that werewolf so much?"

He blurted out breaking the silence. That question along with so many others had been eating away at him for the last couple of days and he thought now was the best time to ask.

Klaus was surprised at first that he even said anything to him. He knew the human feared him greatly because he could smell it on him every time he was near. It was also amusing out of all the questions that could be brewing in his mind he chose that one in particular to ask.

Klaus stared into the fire as if he was recalling a memory.

Then after Jeremy had thought he wasn't going to answer he did.

"Alexander's father killed my little brother henry a long time ago."

Jeremy's eyes widened in surprise.

"But why does he hate you?"

Jeremy asked recalling the hatred that alexander showed in his eyes as he stared the three down not a couple a days ago.

At his question Klaus smiled cruelly before answering.

"I killed his father In return."

At Jeremy's expression Klaus felt obligated to further enlighten the curious human as he continued to stare into the flames of the fire.

"You see, it was more than a century ago when we were human that this happened. Henry wanted to go to the mountains to see the great werewolves who lived there. Mother and father forbade it saying it wasn't safe. Of course little henry was a mischief soul, so he went anyways."

Jeremy watched as Klaus's expression darkened considerably as he continued.

"It was dark out when we realized he was missing. My brothers, my father, and I went out and searched for him while sister and mother stayed home, but to no avail did we find him. It was nearing Sunrise when I saw it. A large black wolf with the clearest blue eyes I had ever seen on such a creature, standing over my little brother's small and lifeless body. In a fit of blind rage I attacked the animal and in the process I snapped its neck."

"It wasn't until after it was dead, did it turn into a man. "

He gave a humorless chuckle at this.

"Not soon after we're we turned into what we are now, cursed."

Jeremy jumped slightly not expecting to hear Kol's voice so close to him. Turning he saw both Elijah and Kol take a seat around the fire.

Jeremy hugged his knees closer to his chest and laid his head onto them in thought.

_But that still doesn't explain why they hate Alexander personally. He wasn't the one to kill their brother._

Jeremy looked up from the sudden heat loss to find Klaus standing between him and the fire. He stared up at him in confusion when he extended his hand forward.

Not really having a choice he grabbed the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled up to his feet. He began to grow nervous when he was being guided into the forest alone with Klaus.

"Where are we going?"

He asked, afraid of the answer. He could only gulp at the feral grin Klaus gave him before he answered,

"Why, we're going hunting of course."

* * *

There.

Finally updated

I Know how you guess have been itching for me to update but honestly I didn't know where I was going with this. But I've done some thinking and I'm happy to say I found out where I am going to go with it now!


	5. Authors Note: Poll notice

Sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I thought I should let you all know that I have a poll set up on my profile asking who you would like Jeremy to end up with. This will ultimately help me write my future chapters and I look forward to the results! So don't be shy and vote as soon as possible.

I've noticed in my some of your reviews that the parings have been mentioned and decided to let my readers to decide in the end. So…..

Options are

Klaus?

Kol?

Elijah?

All three?

Or even the mysterious alexander?

The reason I put all three as an option is because it has been mentioned more than once and I wanted to know what the rest of you think about it.

I'm not expecting to immediately make it know who the end result of the pairing is until the end obviously but I would appreciate your input.

On another note, I'm about 70% done with chapter 5 and should be posting it sometime this week so keep a look out for it!

With lots of love,

Jessi2094

P.S so sorry if i got your hopes up when you realized it wasn't a chapter, but like i said i should be posting a new one real soon, promise.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author note: Poll results are at the bottom of the chapter! But they're not yet complete. So if you haven't vote yet you still can on my profile.**

**Oh and happy thanksgiving everybody!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"How is this going to help?"

Jeremy asked as he pulled on Klaus's jacket and a couple of his necklaces.

It had been a couple of days since the attack and they had finally reached a good sized village to rest properly in an actual inn instead of the hard ground. At first it wasn't so hard until Jeremy had begun to get sick from the cold and rough terrain reminding the originals that he was only human which meant he could get sick and die so much more easily than them.

Klaus glanced at Jeremy for a second before sighing.

It had been really hard for them to be around the human and not rip into his throat like their instincts were screaming at them to do every time they connected eyes with the boy. He quickly looked away from the curious look Jeremy was giving him before answering,

"The necklaces have a bit of my blood in the pendants which will help with the pain if we get separated for any reason. But it will only work for short periods of time so don't get any ideas about escaping."

He explained in a tone with a warning heavily laced in his words. Just the thought of him escaping and never seeing him again made his blood run cold with anger. He tightened his fist in an attempt to calm down and took a deep breath. Klaus moved his eyes back on the village in front of him before continuing,

"The jacket has my scent, making it easier for Kol and Elijah to find you if for some reason I'm not able to do so."

Jeremy took in all the information making sure to let it soak in for future use.

_So the necklaces can help with the pain because of the blood in the stones? Should've known, It's always blood._

He thought with a scoff.

"You sound as if you already know what's going to happen, brother."

Kol mused aloud as he smirked over at Klaus's grumpy expression. Kol just loved to bring out the anger in Klaus. It was so very entertaining to see his older brother so out of control with his emotions. Now thinking about it, he realized it had become increasingly easier to arouse his emotions since Jeremy had shown up in their lives.

Kol glanced at Jeremy and felt his smirk change into a small smile. There was something about the boy that made him feel a little more human every time he looked at him, something that brought back the innocence in his thoughts.

Jeremy glanced at Elijah and noted he had a guarded look on his face as he stared up ahead towards the village that they were progressively getting closer too with every step.

"It's not that and you know it."

Klaus snapped at Kol with a snarl.

Elijah sighed making Jeremy think he did that a little too often around his brothers.

"Klaus is taking extra precautions just in case _he_ is there. Not to mention the werewolves are still on our trail making the days ahead of us even more unpredictable than usual."

Elijah explained in tone that suggested that he had said it more times than just once.

"Who's he?"

Jeremy blurted out before he could stop himself. He shut his mouth quickly and pressed his lips together in regret as soon as all three of them turned their attention to him.

_Way to go, Jeremy._

He mentally scolded himself as he caught the glare Klaus was giving him.

"He's nothing but a constant nuisance you shouldn't concern yourself with, boy."

Klaus answered quickly.

Kol chuckled inwardly at Klaus's short and not to sweet answer in amusement, thinking how he just proved his earlier thoughts.

It was silent for a while until they reached the gates of the village that was surrounded by guards on all sides.

"What are your names and business in this village?"

One of the guards asked as he looked at each of them with an expression of complete boredom.

Jeremy watched as his eyes connected with Elijah, allowing him to use his compulsion.

"Let us through and forget you ever saw us."

The guard immediately stepped aside and yelled a command to let the travelers through without any trouble.

As soon as they entered the village they quickly found an inn and a room.

Jeremy almost cried with happiness when he saw what could only be an old fashioned bath tub but quickly thought better of it when he saw that there was a total of one bed.

As if reading his mind Elijah spoke up,

"You and Kol will stay here for the night while Klaus and I go do some business in town. We should be returning sometime in the morning."

_Business_?

"Please do enlighten me brother, why I have to watch the human while you two go out and take care of our little problem?"

"Do stop whining Kol. It's only for a night. I trust you can control yourself while we're away?"

Klaus asked as he changed into a fresh shirt.

Kol glared at Klaus before smirking.

"Of course I can brother, the question is, can _you_ control yourself while you're away?"

Kol said in a knowing voice.

Klaus glowered at him before turning to the confused Jeremy.

For a moment he just stared at him as if debated with himself about something. Jeremy stared right back wanting to know what was running through his mind as he stared at him so intently. Jeremy noted that for the last couple of days he had caught Klaus staring at him with a similar intensity as he was now, if not more.

Then it dawned on him.

He was hungry.

Come to think about it, it wasn't just Klaus he caught staring at him, he had caught Kol staring as well and even the reserved Elijah.

The realization of it all hit him in waves of silent panic and distraught making him sick to his stomach.

They were all hungry and he was the only source of human blood for miles.

_But why didn't they ever bite me?_

Jeremy was brought out of his thoughts when he finally noticed Klaus was much closer than he was a moment ago.

"Do me a favor and don't get yourself into any trouble. If you do, it won't end well for anyone who's involved."

Was Klaus's not so subtle warning, then he shot Kol a warning look before he left with a slam of the door.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Kol and Jeremy both stared at the door for a moment and then at each other.

Suddenly Kol smirked a smirked promising only trouble, something Klaus had just warned both of them about.

"Get ready Jeremy, we're going out."

* * *

Jeremy made sure he was wearing both of the necklaces and the jacket before following Kol into the cold night. He couldn't help but glance back at the inn expecting Klaus to be hiding in the shadows just waiting for an excuse to kill him but soon shook his head of those thoughts when he remembered the way he was when the werewolf pack took him.

At first he was curious as to what exactly they were doing until they stopped in front of the double doors of a small bar.

Taking a deep breath he closely followed into the bar and to a small table in the corner of the place making sure to not trip on the drunkards as they sneered and leered at him.

After they sat and Kol order a glass of some kind of brown liquid Jeremy couldn't help but ask.

"Who exactly was it Klaus was talking about earlier?"

Jeremy watched with bated breath as Kol stopped mid swallow, clinching the glass so hard it cracked. He knew it would've been smarter to ask Elijah instead of Kol, but he feared he'd never get him alone unlike now with Kol.

Jeremy watched as Kol put his glass down and sighed in defeat.

"_He_ is our father, Mikael."

Kol answered with disgust lacing his words.

Suddenly it all came back to him.

The story he had read in Elena's diary all those months ago about how the originals came to be and how cruel their father was to them. He remembered reading about how he became a vampire hunter and how he had been hunting the siblings for centuries, never stopping, always chasing.

Thinking about it he started to feel something like pity for them.

To have someone constantly chasing you with the intent to end your existence just sounds exhausting.

"Enough about us. What about you?"

Kol suddenly asked as he leaned in resting his chin in his palm looking genuinely curious and he was. Kol had never actually had to ask someone to talk about anything because he had compulsion for that. So it was a little strange to have to ask such a thing.

"What about me?"

Jeremy challenged as he leaned back into his seat in an attempt to get a little further away from the vampire.

"Tell me something about yourself. Anything."

Kol answered with a knowing smirk. He knew he was intimidating the boy and he liked it. After all he was a predator by nature.

"Uh…. I like to drawl?"

Jeremy answered in more of a question rather than a statement.

Kol raised an eyebrow not expecting an answer like that.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Just one, her names Elena."

Thinking about Elena made Jeremy think about how she had kept all of these secrets from him making him even mader.

"She thinks just because mom and dad died that she has to take care of me. I'm not a kid anymore but she won't even trust me enough to tell me the truth when something's wrong. I swear sometimes she thinks that I'm too weak to handle anything."

_If only she knew where I've and who I'm with now._

Jeremy looked up at Kol and immediately regretted saying anything.

He looked intrigued.

If Kol was intrigued then that meant he had said too much.

Before he could ask another question Jeremy quickly stood up making Kol do the same.

"Uh, I need to use the restroom."

Kol slowly nodded and sat back down as Jeremy made his way to the bathroom.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! From now on I need to be careful not to say anything about my life and especially anything about elena._

Jeremy scolded himself.

If he talked about his life then he was bound to slip up and say something he really shouldn't.

After using the bathroom he slowly walked out of the bathroom and made his way over to Kol. When he saw him he was surprised to see a woman sitting in his own abandoned seat talking to a smirking original.

Jeremy watched as Kol grabbed the woman's hand as he compelled her and then proceeded to pull her up from the table and walked Jeremy's way.

"Jeremy, go wait over at the table while I eat my dinner. Oh and feel free to order anything you like, it's on me."

Kol placed some money in Jeremy's hand before he took the lady through the door that would undoubtedly lead to the young victim's death.

So that was the reason why they went out.

For dinner.

Jeremy slowly sat back down at the table, closed his eyes, and sighed.

Jeremy really wanted to go home. He wished he could just wake up from this never ending nightmare and pull on his earphones and let the music blast into his ears allowing him to escape into his haven.

Jeremy heard the distinctive sound of the wooden chairs legs screeching across the floor indicating someone was pulling it back to sit in it. Thinking it was way too soon for Kol to be returning he cracked open his eyes and was surprised to see alexander.

"What are you doing here? "

He practically yelled in surprise.

Alexander smirked at his future mates expression and answered,

"You didn't think I would just leave you to fend for yourself against three vampires did you?"

Before Jeremy could even retort alexander leaned in much like Kol had done moments ago and smiled.

"Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to be gone by the time that vampire comes back from it's meal."

* * *

Chapter 5: complete.

Next chapter will be having quite a bit of alexander.

Hmmm… to late for my brain to work so I guess that's it.

Oh and thanks for your wonderful reviews and poll votes.

Current results are:

Elijah? 12

Kol? 10

Klaus? 6

All three? 20

Or even the mysterious alexander? 8

I would like to say I was quite surprised of the low amount of votes for Klaus. But then again it makes it less predictable which is always good.


	7. Chapter 6

_Jeremy heard the distinctive sound of the wooden chairs legs screeching across the floor indicating someone was pulling it back to sit in it. Thinking it was way too soon for Kol to be returning he cracked open his eyes and was surprised to see alexander._

"_What are you doing here? "_

_He practically yelled in surprise._

_Alexander smirked at his future mates expression and answered,_

"_You didn't think I would just leave you to fend for yourself against three vampires did you?"_

_Before Jeremy could even retort alexander leaned in much like Kol had done moments ago and smiled._

"_Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to be gone by the time that vampire comes back from it's meal."_

* * *

_..._

Chapter 6

"So mind telling me why you're not about to pass out in pain when Klaus isn't around?"

Alexander asked Jeremy with a raised eyebrow. They were currently slipping through the throng of villagers towards the forest in a fast pace. Of course Jeremy didn't think it was such a good idea to split from the originals and go with the werewolf who was clearly hated by all three of them.

But he couldn't bring himself to rip his arm out of the firm but gentle grip alexander had on his forearm as they passed through the thick crowd of people.

There must have been some kind of festival going on because it was way overcrowded and there were dozens of food stands and far off he could see what looked like a giant circus tent in the distance.

Alexander must have saw where his gaze was because he smiled lightly before addressing him with a gentle voice.

"I'll take you some other day, but it's not safe now."

Jeremy cocked an eyebrow in confusion as to why he even cared about him at all.

First he risked his life and his packs by trying to rescue him from the cabin in the woods then he followed just to do it all over again?

"Why? Why are you helping me?"

Jeremy asked as he halted to a stop.

Alexander turned around and fully faced him before he answered with a smile.

"I don't need a reason to help someone who needs it, especially if that someone is a potential."

Alexander knew it wasn't very smart to bring that up, but he couldn't help himself.

Jeremy was truly a one of a kind.

It was strange but the moment he learnt of the binding spell that retched Vampire put on the poor boy he became oddly possessive over the oblivious human. Just the thought of Jeremy having to be near that scum at all times made him want to release the beast within.

Even now his wolf side was screaming to be let loose to claim what was theirs.

But he couldn't, not yet at least.

Not while he was bound to Klaus.

In fact he had a suspicion feeling that if he did try to claim Jeremy it would do more harm than good.

Sighing mentally at that disappointing thought he looked back at Jeremy and fought a smirk. The boy looked truly confused and it was cute.

"Potential? What does that mean?"

Jeremy asked in confusion. Jeremy couldn't help but feel a little sliver of fear at his words. Their was something about the man that just didn't seem right.

"Never mind that, won't you answer my earlier question?"

Alexander asked hoping to divert Jeremy's attention from the whole potential business. That was a talk for another time. He didn't know how he would react to finding out he was a potential mate for alexander and he didn't want to scare the human more than he already was.

At first Jeremy didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about, but then he remembered him asking why he hadn't passed out from pain when Klaus wasn't around.

"Oh, These necklaces have Klaus's blood in them which helps me be apart from him, but he said it would only work for short periods of time. I'm surprised it's lasted this long."

Jeremy answered as he held out the necklaces for the werewolf to see. As soon as those words left his mouth he regretted ever saying them.

"I see."

Was his only response.

As Jeremy was led further through the crowd he couldn't help but compare alexander and Tyler. They were so similar yet so different.

For one Alexander had the clearest blue eyes while Tyler's where a chocolate brown. They had the same height and build but had very different personalities. They also shared the same skin tone, hair color, and overall appearance.

The thing that most stood out in their differences had to be their emotions. Alexander was gentle and patient while Tyler was aggressive and hot headed.

As he looked closer he found the scar that ran through his eyebrow and traced it with his eyes, following it as it ran up his forehead and disappeared into his hairline.

Jeremy had the sudden urge to ask how he had gotten it but refrained from doing so.

Alexander must have noticed his gaze because he turned and gave him a questioning look.

Jeremy pretended he hadn't seen it and looked around. They had finally made it out of the crowds and where close to the tree line and almost out of the village.

"Where are we going?"

Jeremy asked as he pulled Klaus's jacket closer to his body. It was cold out and it reminded him of the night he first came to the past.

The slight sound of fear in his voice made alexander frown before he answered.

"First we are getting as far away from the originals as possible and then were going to visit a witch about this binding spell of yours."

Alexander explained as he began to lead him into the forest. Jeremy stuck close to the surprisingly warm werewolf to make sure he wouldn't get lost or trip. Why were they going in a forest to begin with?

Alexander must have sensed his uneasiness.

"Don't worry, just up ahead there's a small cottage that belongs to a friend of mine, that's where we will stay for the night and in the morning we go."

Jeremy nodded but wasn't so sure on it. These necklaces could stop working at any moment and he was not looking forward to the pain the spell caused him.

They arrived at the small cottage and Jeremy was surprised to see children answer the door with squeals of delight.

"Uncle Alex!"

The little girl yelled as she pounced on him. She could have only been about five years of age with the curliest red hair and brightest blue eyes. She laughed with happiness as Alex spun her around for her own amusement.

Jeremy felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down to see a little boy who looked remarkably just like the little girl.

_They must be twins._

"Who are you and why do you smell funny?"

He asked with an innocent face.

Jeremy blushed and discreetly smelled his shirt and found nothing that smelt to funny.

"Colton! Apologize to the young man now."

Said a feminine voice from within the house. Soon enough the owner of the voice came into view and Jeremy wasn't surprised to see she had bright red hair and blue eyes as well.

"I'm sorry mister."

Colton mumbled as he looked down to the ground in guilt.

Jeremy smiled at his cuteness and crouched down to the boy's level.

"Don't worry about it."

He ruffled the kids' hair for good measure making him laugh.

They were led into the warm well lit house's living room and sat down on the couches as the children played near the fire place. After accepting the offered glass of water the woman sat opposite of them and turned to alexander.

"How are you, Alex?"

She asked with concern. The way she looked at him gave away the pity evident in her eyes.

Alex smiled and nodded.

"Good, actually."

She seemed taken aback by his answer and Jeremy was curious as to why. There was a moment of silence before Alex suddenly straightened up.

"Oh! Cecil this is Jeremy, Jeremy this is Cecil an old friend of my pack."

Alex introduced quickly.

Jeremy smiled up at the woman and she smiled back.

"I'm sorry for what my son said earlier. He's never been around a vampire and you have the scent on you. We werewolves don't care for it."

Cecil explained as she leaned into the couch.

Jeremy blinked not expecting that at all.

For some reason he felt like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, full of shame. Maybe it was the way the werewolf spat out the word vampire that made him on edge or the fact that he kind of missed being around the three.

Sure they were dangerous killers, but so were Alexander and Cecil.

Not only did he kind of miss them but he felt like they were the only way he could get back to his own time. They were after all centuries old and had unlimited resources of knowledge and power. Not to mention they were his only source of familiarity.

"Sorry about that."

He mumbled in embarrassment.

Alex glared at Cecil before saying,

"There's nothing to be ashamed about, it was after all unwillingly."

Jeremy smiled on the outside but inside he was a little upset.

It wasn't pure torture to be around the originals, as a matter of fact, it was kind of enjoyable. Minus the whole Masscare, feeding off humans, and short tempers, but other than that they where pleasant company.

They bickered all the time, but that's what brothers do.

Jeremy stood up off the couch and stretched with a sigh.

"I'm gonna go outside for some fresh air for a bit."

He mumbled quickly not leaving room for either of them to protest.

As soon as left the house he felt better.

Jeremy couldn't quite explain it, but there was something off about alexander. Something that made him a little on edge and sometimes a little weary.

Sighing loudly he looked up to the night sky and smiled.

_I guess no matter what time zone you're in the stars will always be the same._

His smile quickly dropped as he suddenly began to feel like he was on fire.

_Wha- the spell!_

He started to feel a little disoriented as he watched the surrounding forest begin to blur and move in weird ways. His legs began to feel like jelly so he allowed himself to drop to his knees as he held his stomach in an attempt to keep the bile that had risen from spewing out.

It hurt everywhere.

His head was pounding again, and his eyes for some strange reason began to burn.

Jeremy's stomach began to churn as he felt something like acidic pain in his abdomen.

"Ugh, where are you Klaus?"

He whispered into the cool night air before he started to feel himself fall.

He had been expecting to hit the cold hard ground and was surprised to feel two arms wrap themselves around his middle preventing him from falling face first in the ground.

"Alex?"

He questioned in confusion before turning around to face the one holding him tightly to their chest.

There was a growl and then he connected eyes with angry cold blue ones.

Klaus sneered at the name that came out of Jeremy's mouth in distaste.

"Not hardly, love."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

I know what you thinking. Why did you stop at such a place! It was just getting good! Well I have my reasons and most of it is because I have the next chapter already planned, so there.

Anyways I hope you liked the chapter though I gotta admit it wasn't my best.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

**Poll results so far are:**

**All three 20**

**Kol 12**

**Elijah 15**

**Klaus 7**

**Alex 9**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD

So are you surprised I updated faster than normal? Because I sure am.

Current Poll results are at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 7

Jeremy heard footsteps behind them and strained to see who it was. He couldn't stop the smile from reaching his lips at the sight of the other two Michaelson brothers.

"I told you not to leave the table, didn't I?"

Kol growled out as he glared down at the smiling human.

Though on the outside he looked pissed but on the inside he was in a word, relieved. Jeremy was safe and now back into the arms of the Michelson's, the safest place there was for the boy.

Jeremy hummed in reply but was barely paying attention as he began to feel better. The pain was wearing off faster than last time and for that he was thankful.

It must've been because of the skin to skin contact he was having at the moment with Klaus.

Wait, skin to skin contact?

Jeremy opened his eyes he didn't even know he closed in the first place and blushed.

He was more or less sitting in the hybrids lap as he hugged him to his chest in an almost possessive grip.

Klaus was pissed.

The boy was his and it made him absolutely go insane at the thought of that mutt even being in arms distance with him for more than five minutes when he was not.

He would share him with no one except maybe his brothers but even then that would take some time. It was true that it was in his very nature to covet things that were his but Klaus had a feeling that the binding spell amplified that personality trait greatly.

Right now he couldn't fathom the thought of not being around Jeremy and he would never leave his sight again.

It was a good thing he had that spell casted making it easier to track Jeremy.

Klaus smiled down at the boy in his arms in amusementas he noticed the blush that was making its way down his neck. He clearly just noticed the intimate position he was in and by the blush Jeremy had Klaus knew he wasn't used to such things.

Klaus's smile grew at that thought.

But their happy moment was ruined the moment Elijah had caught an arrow that was heading straight for his heart in a flash.

Suddenly they were surrounded, by hunters.

All three originals formed somewhat of a circle around Jeremy as they stared into the darkness around the trees. It was early morning by now which meant Jeremy could hardly see a thing, but by the way the other three where staring intently into the darkness, eyes moving from left to right in a rapid pace he knew that they were surrounded.

Klaus growled as he moved closer to Jeremy followed by Kol and Elijah.

Suddenly a bone chilling laughter echoed throughout the forest making Jeremy jump in surprise.

"Well this is a surprise, my sons protecting a human."

A deep voice said in amusement making the three stiffen.

_Sons? Mikael?!_

Jeremy couldn't believe it! The dark vampire hunter himself was here.

"You no longer have the right to refer to us as your sons anymore, Mikael."

Elijah answered back with his jaw clenched tightly in frustration.

* * *

Truthfully they were surprised at his appearance. Him and Klaus had gone into the village and had heard that the man had left town not but four nights ago along with a dozen or so more hunters towards the west in search for something.

They had tried learning what it was the hunter was looking for but their resources claimed to not know; but after compelling them to tell the truth their answers did not change annoyingly enough.

* * *

It was eerie quite throughout the woods. The only sound that could be heard was the rustling of the leaves on the trees as the wind started to pick up and the sound of Jeremy's breathing in and out as he squinted his eyes trying to make out something of resemblance of a human in the dark.

Suddenly Kol shot out a hand right in front of Jeremy's face making him flinch and take a step backwards in surprise. Opening his eyes he was shocked to see Kol holding an arrow in his hand.

Jeremy paled as he realized the arrow had originally been for his head.

Kol gritted his teeth in anger before he hurled the blasted thing back into the direction it had come from and smirked in triumphed at the sound of a pained cry.

Serves him right, trying to kill Jeremy.

Elijah and Klaus agreed with their younger brothers thoughts as they tightened the circle around the human in caution.

And just like that, they were attacked by all sides.

Hunter after hunter came from out of the cover of the trees brandishing swords and stakes ready to kill after the death of the comrade.

Jeremy watched as heart after heart was being ripped out of the chest of hunters in a blind fury by the three brothers as they maintained the circle of protection around him.

He felt completely and utterly useless as he could only just stand in the middle of them as they murdered the hunters to try and protect him.

Looking up to the tree lines he could see the light of the sun raising indicating it was almost sunrise.

Glancing to the right he watched as the ever calm Elijah snapped the neck of a female hunter was a passive look on his face.

Jeremy wondered how he could look so calm as he killed humans like it was nothing more than a simple child's game.

Or maybe he had done it so many times it didn't seem so abnormal to him, or for any of them.

Jeremy was brought out of his thoughts when he spotted an axe just off to the side by the dead body of the woman Elijah had just killed.

Not even thinking about the danger he ran out of the protected circle and just as he was about to pick it up a shadow fell over him. He slowly trailed his eyes up the body and froze at the sight of a middle aged man smirking down at him.

Suddenly Jeremy felt a hand rest itself on his chin and the other on the back of his head.

Before he could react to what he knew was coming it had already happened.

There was a snapping sound and then darkness.

* * *

Jeremy opened his eyes and then blinked, not believing what he saw.

He was standing in the middle of his room facing the bed that was at the moment occupied by his self?

He raised an eyebrow in confusion as he watched Elena sit by him, or his body, crying as she held his hand.

"Please wake up, jer."

She whispered, voice cracking slightly, a sign that she had been crying for a long time.

"You're all I have left. Mom, dad, and now Jenna are gone and all I have is you, so please wake up."

She continued as she pushed his hair away from his eyes lovingly. Oh how she wished she was there to stop him from acting so recklessly just to save her life. Why did everyone she love have to die?

Jeremy couldn't stand to see his sister like this so he spoke up, hoping she'd hear him.

"Elena, I'm right here. Hey Elena."

But she didn't even seem to acknowledge his outburst as he practically yelled out he was still here.

After about five minutes and no progress Jeremy sighed depressingly.

_Okay so I die and now I'm a ghost? I really shouldn't be all that surprised with what I went through._

"Hey, Elena."

Jeremy turned at the sudden voice and smiled as bonnie entered the room looking worst for wear. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since Jeremy slipped into a coma. She spent every hour of the last week looking for a way to fix the mess she put Jeremy in, but she had nothing so far.

"I think you should go get some sleep."

She said as she placed a comforting hand on Elena's shoulder. At the contact Elena recoiled like it was poison.

"No, I can't leave. What if he wakes up?"

Elena asked with a hopeful and slightly panicked voice.

"Don't worry I'll stay while you get some sleep."

Bonnie reassured her with a small smile.

Jeremy felt like he was eavesdropping as they talked making him feel a little uneasy.

Elena caved as she felt the exhaustion catch up to her.

After Elena left Bonnie sat where she had previously been and sighed.

"I'm really sorry, Jeremy. I didn't know this was going to happen. But I swear I'm going to fix this. Please forgive me?"

As soon as she touched his hand she flinched, feeling something like electricity run through her at the contact.

Jeremy was surprised when bonnie suddenly stood up abruptly as she stared wide eye at his body on the bed.

After a couple of seconds of silence Jeremy stepped forward.

"Bonnie?"

He asked in concern.

He was taken by surprise again when she whirled around quickly and he watched as her eyes widened dramatically, mouth agape.

"J-Jeremy?"

She whispered in disbelief as she stared right at him.

"You can see me?!"

He yelled in excitement. If she could see and hear him than maybe they could find a way out of this!

"Y-yeah, how is this happening?"

She answered back not quite believing this was happening.

"I don't know. I remember dying after Mikael snapped my neck but I don't know why or how I got here."

He answered more to himself as he tried to remember anything else.

"Wait, Mikael, dying? What's going on?"

She whispered desperately as she got closer. Bonnie didn't want to alert Elena in case this was just some kind of hallucination for lack of sleep.

"Oh! Your spell sent me back into the past, I'm not sure where exactly but I'm with Klaus, Elijah, and Kol right now. We were ambushed by a group of hunters lead by their father, Mikael, the one who killed me."

Jeremy explained quickly knowing how this sounded.

"What! Why are you with them of all people?"

She hissed aghast at the thought that he was willingly in the company of murdering vampires.

"Look, if there was anyone who knew of a way back to this time it would've been them, besides I don't really have a choice."

Jeremy regretted the last part he said immediately hoping she hadn't heard it but of course she did.

"What do you mean you don't have a choice? Jeremy!"

Bonnie whispered in a hiss.

"Klaus got a witch to cast a binding spell on us making it nearly impossible for me to be apart from him."

Jeremy mumbled slowly as he looked anywhere but at bonnie.

For some reason he kind of felt embarrassed to say it out loud. There was something about the word binding that made him blush, especially when it was in reference to him and Klaus.

Bonnie didn't know what to say to that. From what she knew a binding spell could only be broken if one of them died or if they fell completely in love with one another. Or at least that's what she knew.

"Okay, so how long do you think this will last?"

Bonnie asked putting her hand to her forehead as she felt the stress get to her, forgetting about the binding spell for a moment.

As soon as she asked Jeremy suddenly started to feel a little queasy. He groaned and closed his eyes hoping it would pass but then it got worst as he began to get the feeling of falling.

Bonnie gasped as Jeremy began to look transparent until he was completely gone.

* * *

Jeremy opened his eyes as soon as he started to feel normal again.

Looking around he seemed to be in a small room with a window by one of the corners. Groaning at the pain in his neck he stood up and opened the door leading out of the small room and walked down the hallway.

As soon as he entered the next room he suddenly felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace from all sides.

* * *

Chapta 7 is complete!

Thank you ever so much for reading and I hope to see you in the review section!

Don't forget to vote on who you want Jeremy to end up with!

**Poll results so far are:**

**All three 23**

**Kol 13**

**Elijah 16**

**Klaus 9**

**Alex 9**


	9. Chapter 8

Two questions I've received.

**Q. What is the purpose of Alex?**

A. I've gotten a few reviews telling me that they weren't too fond of Alex the werewolf and I say that's a good thing. That's one of the reactions I had hoped for in the readers because not everyone can be liked in a story. What's the fun in that?

Alex might seem to be a good guy with good intentions but he has some serious skeletons in his closet and they're gonna be exposed sooner or later to Jeremy. So wait and see and his true colors will show.

**Q. What's the deal with Jeremy's body in the present?**

A. I don't want to give too much away so all I'm going to say is, Jeremy is really in the present and his soul is in the past.

* * *

Chapter 8

Jeremy couldn't breathe.

It wasn't because all three brothers where surrounding him in a death grip of a hug from all sides but because they were _hugging_ him!

The most feared beings of the world were actually showing affection towards him, a human.

He cleared his throat but no one moved from their position, content on just holding him and never letting go.

But after a good five minutes Jeremy confessed he couldn't breathe and they all reluctantly let him go.

Jeremy gasped at their expressions.

Elijah looked completely dreadful.

He looked so full of pain and sorrow Jeremy almost wanted to pull him back into a hug in guilt but refrained from it and looked at Kol.

Kol looked much the same as Elijah but he looked more relieved than anything making Jeremy want to smile a little.

Kol was relieved Jeremy had the weird ability to survive anything because honestly he was starting to actually care about him. An emotion that Kol had forgotten long ago had risen up in him as he started to spend more time with Jeremy and Kol didn't think he wanted to forget the feeling again.

His gaze looked to Klaus and blinked.

He was smiling?

Niklaus Michaelson was actually smiling!

The moment Jeremy opened his eyes Klaus knew. He could hear the quickened pace of the boy's heart beat as he realized he was in a unfamiliar room and the sound of the doors hinges creaking as he slowly opened it. He knew the moment he entered the living room and damn it if he wasn't happy.

"We thought you were gone for good."

Elijah's normally strong voice spoke through the air breaking the silence. Jeremy switched his gaze back to Elijah and couldn't help himself.

The look of complete sadness in the man's eyes made him cave and give in to the urge to comfort him. Before any of them could react he pulled the unsuspecting man into a gentle hug.

Elijah was so surprised he actually flinched but he quickly melted into the hug and wrapped his arms around Jeremy's waist and sighed in contentment.

As soon as he did, all traces of sadness evaporated and he was at peace.

Elijah was affected greatly by Jeremy's death. It was like losing Tatia all over again.

No, worst.

He didn't know when Jeremy had become his first priority but he had and he accepted it in almost relief. Jeremy pulled away and smiled at the other two.

Kol was smirking at the two playfully before he pulled Jeremy into his own embrace and ran his hand through the boy's soft dark brown hair caringly.

Suddenly Jeremy was yanked away from the now pouting Kol into Klaus's arms as he yelled at the other two about hogging him to themselves.

Jeremy couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face as he watched the three bicker in amusement.

It really wasn't all that bad being around these three.

* * *

Bonnie was freaking out.

Ever since she saw the ghost of Jeremy three days ago she had been going crazy. She even went as far as looking into dark magic but was pushed out with a warning from her grams before she finally gave in and told Elena about seeing Jeremy.

"What do you mean you saw his ghost? Does that mean he's dead?"

She asked panicking.

"No. He's still alive. He told me he's in the past, or at least his spirit is because his body is most certainly in the present."

Bonnie answered absentmindedly as she chewed on her thumb nail in deep concentration.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

Elena was panicking. Her baby brother had been in a coma for at least three weeks now and hadn't shown any signs of waking up and now bonnie saw his ghost? What does that even mean?

"So he's okay?"

Elena whispered as she sunk back into the couch in stress.

Bonnie gave her a sympathetic look before she smiled.

"Don't worry Elena, Will get Jeremy back. I promise."

Bonnie had been looking into the spell she had used on Jeremy and found something interesting. The spell didn't just send the object or person to a random place, but the place where that person was meant to be at that moment. Or more accurately the place where they belonged at the time.

Bonnie could only wonder what that meant for Jeremy.

Elena returned the smile and was about to retort but was interrupted by the appearance of Damon.

"What are you doing here?"

Elena asked in surprise.

"We have a guest."

Was his simple reply.

Both girls raised an eyebrow in curiosity before making their way to the door. There, at the entrance, stood of all people, Rebekah.

"What are you doing here?"

Bonnie gritted through her teeth.

Rebekah smirked at the witch's obvious display of hatred and replied.

"If I were you I'd be a little nicer."

Elena crossed her arms in frustration as she stared Rebekah down.

"Why would we do that?"

"Oh no reason really,"

Rebekah started as she trailed her eyes over the three in mocking innocence before smirking arrogantly,

"Only because of the fact that I have the solution to your little Jeremy problem."

* * *

Jeremy looked up ahead and down the path they were all currently on in anticipation. After hiding out for a few days in the cabin in the woods Elijah had announced it safe to leave. Now Jeremy found himself uncomfortably sitting on a saddle of a horse as it trotted down the pathway alongside of the others.

They had been riding the horses like that for a good couple of hours now and Jeremy still didn't know what their destination was.

Kol caught on and answered his unasked question.

"We're going to a nearby town just a couple of miles east from here. There Klaus has some business so we'll be staying the night in the inn."

There it was again.

_Business._

A word used a lot when asking about where they were going. It was always business with Klaus and Jeremy couldn't help but wonder what kind of business the hybrid had in every town they visited.

As the horse suddenly made a jerking movement Jeremy hunkered down and was embarrassed to admit he was practically laying on top of Kol as he lean back into the man's chest in weary.

He wasn't too fond of horses and that was the reason he had never really bothered to learn how to ride them. So after explaining himself to the three, there was an argument on who would ride with him until Kol suddenly snatched him up by the arm and placed him in front of him on the horse he had chosen effectively ending the discussion.

Kol had been quite smug about it but still made sure to ride close to Klaus for Jeremy's sake the entire time.

Kol was certainly enjoying the ride as Jeremy leaned into him as he tried balance himself out on the horse.

It was amusing and disbelieving to find out that Jeremy did not know how to ride a horse. It was very uncommon for a by his age in any century that the three had lived through.

They had finally arrived to the town and Jeremy almost jumped for joy as soon as he got off the horse until the ache in his tailbone made itself known.

Jeremy grimaced in pain as he hobbled into the inn alongside Klaus as he ordered a room.

After settling in Klaus Glared down at Kol who was currently lying beside Jeremy on the bed.

"Since you're not capable of watching Jeremy He'll have to come along."

Klaus drawled out as he stared down at the way their arms and legs almost touched as they lay side by side.

Kol scowled up at his brother but didn't deny it. He felt bad about losing Jeremy to that _werewolf_. His scowl turned to a frown at that thought.

Jeremy didn't seem to notice this as he heard what Klaus had said.

"I'm going?"

He asked honestly surprised.

Klaus nodded towards him before handing him his necklaces with the blood in the pendants.

"Elijah shall take you to get something suitable to wear for a little party we will be attending."

Jeremy took the necklaces and put them around his neck without question and happily followed the ever polite Elijah out the door leaving the other two brothers alone.

After they left Kol turned to Klaus and raised an eyebrow.

"You think it wise to involve Jeremy in your search?"

Klaus shot him a look before walking out not even bothering to answer and slammed the door behind him.

Kol sighed and shook his head but let it drop.

Klaus could be such a child at times and he was supposed to be the youngest.

* * *

Elena shot forward ready to demand an answer from the only female original vampire but was stopped by Damon wrapping an arm around her waist effectively stopping her in her tracks.

"Let me go Damon."

She said through gritted teeth annoyed that he had stopped her.

"Now, Now Elena, I'm sure Rebekah can tell us what we need to know while remaining outside."

Damon said smoothly as he pushed her back behind him putting himself in between the two ready to jump in if either tried anything.

Rebekah pouted as he plan was ruined by Damon yet again.

"What do you know about Jeremy?"

Bonnie asked as she stepped forward, arms crossed.

Rebekah turned her gaze to the witch and replied.

"I know he's currently in a coma and his spirit is in the past."

Damon scoffed and said that much they already knew.

Rebekah smirked and added,

"I also know that he's binded to Nik and soon enough, he'll be binded with Elijah and Kol as well."

Rebekah's smirked widened at the utter disbelief all three of them showed as they took in her words. Elena was confused and in shock. What did she mean binded? In the corner of her eye she caught the briefest flash of recognition and guilt? In Bonnies eyes.

"Bonnie?"

Elena questioned dreading what she was going to hear next.

Bonnie glanced at Elena and sighed.

"Look Elena, I didn't want to stress you out any more than you already were but Jeremy told me about a binding spell that Klaus got a witch to cast making it impossible to leave him. But I didn't know about Elijah and Kol, I swear."

Bonnie explained hurriedly hoping her friend could forgive her.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at the display in front of her in disgust and said.

"Drama, Drama, let's move along shall we? Anyways back to what I was saying. I have the solution to your problem."

"Well come on, she devil. Don't leave us in suspense. Tell us what it is."

Damon ushered as he waited patiently.

Rebekah threw him a glare for the she devil comment before pulling something out of her bag and tossed it in the house and into Elena's fumbling hands.

Looking down she raised an eyebrow at what is undoubtedly a Grimoire.**  
**

* * *

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably in the dress clothes he wore as he stood beside Elijah who was currently in a conversation with a rather old looking man. They had been at the so called party for about thirty minutes now and he was not having fun.

It was awkward and all he could do was stick close to one of the brothers and wait. Though he didn't know for sure what he was waiting on but he had a really bad feeling.

Then it happened.

People all around him started to speak in hushed voices in excitement as they looked up at the top of the stairs in anticipation. Trailing up the stairs he finally saw what got everyone so excited.

At the top of the stairs stood a very beautiful and familiar young woman as she waited to be introduced to the room of partygoers.

"Introducing A Miss Katerina Petrova."

Jeremy's heart dropped.

* * *

Chapter 8 is done! Yay!

So what do you think about the appearance of Katerina,huh?

What about what Rebekah said about Jeremy being binded with both Elijah and Kol?

I think I raised more questions than answers in this chapter, heh. Sorry.

Anywayzzzz

Current Poll results!

**Poll results so far are:**

**All three 28**

**Kol 17**

**Elijah 17**

**Klaus 10**

**Alex 9**


	10. Chapter 9

**(Note: I'm starting another Original Brothers/Jeremy fanfic named "The Zombie Diaries." The title is pretty self explanatory. I've only put the prolong up so far, check it out if you'd like and tell what you think?)**

**Note 2: Sorry about the wait! My internet would not work for a while there. I had to use my phone:(**

* * *

_Previously On Jeremy's Unexpected Journey to the past:_

_At the top of the stairs stood a very beautiful and familiar young woman as she waited to be introduced to the room of partygoers._

"_Introducing A Miss Katerina Petrova."_

_Jeremy's heart dropped._

* * *

Chapter Nine

Jeremy stood in the corner of the large ballroom staring as Katherine ascended down the stairs. His eyes were widened in disbelief and his heart pounding as he took in the very familiar features of the woman who resembled Elena so perfectly it was frightening. In fact the only thing different between the two was that her long chocolate brown hair was styled in tight little ringlets that cascaded down her back, bouncing with every step she took.

When she finally reached the bottom she was whisked away by her escort towards the left side of the room and into the crowd of party goers.

Looking at her now, human, Jeremy couldn't help but noticed the seemingly innocence she held as she laughed lightly behind her hand at what he assumed her escort had said. Every expression she made was genuine and sweet reminding him so much of Elena. His heart began to ache and he found himself actually wanting to talk the doppelganger.

Then as if sensing she was being watched she looked past the mans shoulder and connected eyes with Jeremy. He gasped in surprise and quickly turned away, a blush of embarrassment for being caught dusting his cheeks.

Katerina's smile grew wider in amusement at the young mans shyness. Looking him over she was pleased to see she had undoubtedly caught the attention of such a handsome young man and to be attending such a party so young he had to to be quite wealthy. That fact made her even more pleased.

Making up her mind, she politely excused herself from her escort and made her way over to the still blushing man.

* * *

On the other side of the room Kol watched the small interaction and couldn't help the frown that formed on his face.

He had been talking to a possible candidate for his evening meal, a pretty blond whose name he couldn't recall, when he heard the sound of a heart beat speeding up drastically in the crowd. He politely excused himself and searched the crowd for the owner of the heartbeat and was surprised to find Jeremy leaning against the wall, arms crossed, staring straight ahead of him, and eyes widened for a reason he did not know.

He followed the line of sight and found a beautiful young woman, the doppelganger of tatia, laughing behind her hand with amusement dancing in her brown eyes.

Then suddenly as if feeling the boy's stare she connected eyes with Jeremy making him quickly look away. Looking back at Miss Petrova he saw her amusement grow and along with it, interest. He watched as took Jeremy's form in before her smile grew.

That irritated him greatly.

His irritation only grew as he continued to watch.

Katerina turned back to her escort, said a few words before suddenly making her way towards the still blushing boy whose face was still turned away. Finally having enough he stocked towards Jeremy intent on not allowing them to even speak to each other. He glanced towards the woman and noticed her talking with Elijah but quickly dismissed it in favor of gaining the attention of his boy.

Jeremy was relieved when he saw Elijah stop Katerina on her way to him because he honestly didn't know what he would say to her. But he didn't have time to appreciate it for long because suddenly he felt someone tugging on his sleeve. Looking up at the man the arm belonged to, he was surprised to see Kol looking back down at him with a frown on his face. Tilting his head in confusion Jeremy wondered what had made the man so upset.

At seeing his expression Kol suppressed a smug smirk at the concern his boy showed for him.

"Would you like some fresh air?"

Jeremy was caught off guard by the random question but nodded anyways. Even though it was cowardly of him he couldn't help but want to get away from Katherine because she reminded him of what he had lost since he had been in the past.

The two left the overcrowded room swiftly after Kol caught Klaus's eye. They nodded to each other in brief understanding and then Kol led Jeremy out into the night. The road was empty naturally, Jeremy noticed as they made their way into what looked to be a courtyard of some sorts. Jeremy took a seat on one of the cold cement benches and looked up at the stars.

There was a moment of comfortable silence until Kol asked,

"Do you know Miss Petrova?"

Their was an edge to his voice almost like he was trying to control any emotion from showing as he asked the question.

Jeremy eyed Kol wearily wondering why he asked such a thing so suddenly before answering as causally as he could.

"No, she just looks like someone I know."

Kol's fist clenched up and his eyes narrowed just a little.

"This someone you know, is she close to you?"

Jeremy raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why the sudden interrogation?

"Yeah, she's my sister."

Kol seemed to lighten up after that and it was a comfortable silence again. Jeremy shook his head and smiled. His thoughts began to travel back to what he was thinking earlier.

_It's true I lost many things since i ended up in the past, _

Jeremy looked over at kol and his smile grew.

_But I've also gained something in return._

* * *

Elijah knew he would see her but to actually see her was astounding. Every inch of the woman named Katerina Petrova looked exactly like Tatia his once love.

Old memories he had fought so hard to suppress started dragging themselves to the surface as he watched her descend down the stairs in a stunning dress as she allowed her gaze to wander about the room.

He was brought out of his daze by the sound of an heartbeat speeding up rapidly and found the source to be Jeremy himself. The boy was looking straight ahead of him eyes widened in shock towards the doppelganger.

He watched the little scene between Katerina and Jeremy play out. He also noticed the irritation and anger coming from both of his brothers and he couldn't really blame them. It was for the same reason that even though she resembled tatia he seem to be able to forget about her when Jeremy was involved.

Sighing he took it upon himself to do something and made his way to the moving woman and intercepted her advances easily by 'accidently' bumping into her, apologizing, and introducing himself.

That seemed to do the trick as she was instantly focused on the rich, polite, handsome man.

From the corner of his eye he saw Klaus and knew it was time to put their plan in action.

"Have you met the host himself yet? Niklaus Mikaelson, my brother."

He watched as she shook her head, ringlets bouncing as she did so.

Then as if being summoned Klaus appeared before the woman with a charming smile.

"Good evening Miss. Petrova. I am most pleased you could make it."

He watched as she took in his brothers form with the same interest she had shown him and Jeremy with an eyebrow raised.

"Thank you, although I must admit, I was quite surprised to have gotten an invitation."

She answered back shyly as Klaus kissed her gloved knuckles. Elijah watched as Klaus looked up and as soon as they made eye contact Katerina Petrova was doomed.

* * *

It was the end of the night and Jeremy was being escorted by Kol to their room in the Inn they were temporarily staying at when Jeremy felt it.

The pain of being separated from Klaus was back again and this time it was tremendously worse then before. Jeremy barely noticed when kol picked him up and started running towards the party again.

The only thing Jeremy was aware of was the sound of the pounding of his own heart and the the swishing of the wind as Kol ran through the streets.

Jeremy whimpered as the pain began to get worse and worse to were he was sure his head was going to explode.

"W-wrong w-ay."

He whispered as his eyelids began to grew heavy.

Kol looked down at Jeremy and sucked in breath at what he saw. The boy looked almost dead. in fact if he couldn't hear the loud pounding of his heart he would have thought he was. Kol turned directions towards the forest hoping against all odds Klaus was there.

As he neared the edge of the woods he was relieved to see the color beginning to come back to Jeremy's face.

He stopped and scanned the dark forest carefully and allowed his senses to expand.

At first he picked up only sounds you would normally hear in the forest at night such as the hoot of an owl, the sound of a million crickets, and the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind.

Then suddenly Kol's ears perked up just a bit at the sound of feet pounding into the ground as the owner of the feet ran though the fallen leaves at a fast pace.

Kol had known Klaus had plan to capture the doppelganger of tatia for his plan of making more hybrids that night. So when he caught the woman's scent he knew that was where Klaus would be.

Kol quickly looked down at Jeremy and noticed with worry that the boy was no longer conscious. With that knowledge in mind he picked up the pace hoping to find his bond mate in time.

* * *

Jeremy groaned in relief when the pain started to dissipate slowly.

For a moment he just stood there enjoying the fact he was no longer in pain.

However, for some reason he began to feel like something was different, almost like he was out of place.

Slowly opening his eyes he was surprised to see himself in the Salvatore's living room and all around the room in different area's lay Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Damon, stefan, and an unknown blond woman sleeping.

Looking down he saw he was standing in a circle of lit candles with a spell book placed right in front of him on the floor.

"Jeremy!"

At the sudden announcement of his name everyone shot up from their slumber and immediately looked towards the circle of candles.

Jeremy smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture.

"Hey."

* * *

Chapter Nine Is Complete Oh Yeah!

Also I just wanted to say "what the hell?" they killed of Kol! and Jeremy! I'm sorry but that just makes me want to stop watching TVD altogether.

**Poll results so far are:**

**All three 31**

**Kol 18**

**Elijah 17**

**Klaus 10**

**Alex 9**


	11. Chapter 10

__I do not own..

_Previously,_

_Jeremy groaned in relief when the pain started to dissipate slowly. _

_For a moment he just stood there enjoying the fact he was no longer in pain. _

_However, for some reason he began to feel like something was different, almost like he was out of place._

_Slowly opening his eyes he was surprised to see himself in the Salvatore's living room and all around the room in different area's lay Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Damon, stefan, and an unknown blond woman sleeping._

_Looking down he saw he was standing in a circle of lit candles with a spell book placed right infront of him on the floor. _

_"Jeremy!"_

_At the sudden announcement of his name everyone shot up from their slumber and immediately looked towards the circle of candles._

_Jeremy smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture._

_"Hey."_

* * *

Chapter Ten

Elena immediately stood up from her spot on the couch to go hug her brother but was stopped by Bonnie before she could reach him.

"You can't enter the circle. If you do, the spell will cancel itself out and Jeremy will go back to the past."

Elena faltered in her steps and reluctantly nodded.

"If you're here that must mean you're dead or really close to it. What happened?"

Rebekah said suddenly making everyone look at her in confusion. Rebekah rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh come on, you don't actually think a witch can just summon human souls whenever they like do you?"

"What do you mean? Jeremy is right there so obviously they can."

Caroline asked in confusion as she gestured to him as if to prove her point.

Rebekah glared at Caroline in annoyance.

"No they can't. The person must be dead or very close to it to be summoned by a witch and even then it's practically impossible. That's why no one but bonnie could do it."

Bonnie bit her lip as everyone turned to her questionably.

"She's right you guys. A witch can't summon human souls unless they've moved on or they're really close to death and even then it's tricky."

"What? You knew this the entire time and you didn't think to tell us?"

Elena felt betrayal clench at her heart as her best friend struggled to explain.

"I'm so sorry Elena! I knew it was a long shot but I had to try. We needed more information about what exactly happened and for that we needed to talk to Jeremy. This was the only way."

At Bonnie's words Elena quickly turned to Jeremy who was still standing in the middle of the circle of candles in alarm.

"Jeremy, are you dead?"

She asked barely above a whisper.

Jeremy who had been quiet the entire time turned his attention back to Elena.

"I… I don't think so. At least I don't remember dying."

He answered as he tried to search his memories. For some reason it was all kind of fuzzy at the end. The last thing he could remember was the feeling of being held to a solid chest in a tight grip and Kol's concerned filled eyes as he told him over and over that it'll be okay.

Then nothing.

It reminded him of the last time he found himself back in the present.

Elena sunk back into the couch in relief.

"Well that's something."

Caroline said trying to lighten the mood a little. Elena smiled weakly at her attempts.

"But then that means he's close to death."

Damon pointed out before taking a sip of his bourbon.

Everyone glared at him except for Elena who looked like she was going to break at any moment and Rebekah who scoffed at his tactlessness.

Stefan sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration while he asked what nobody wanted to ask.

"Why are you dying?"

Jeremy knew someone would ask this eventually and he had dreaded it. For some reason when he spoke about the binding spell he couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. It was almost like he was speaking about something private that he didn't want anybody to know about except for himself and… Klaus.

But he knew it was important so he told them everything.

He told them everything from losing the ring to the party where he met Katerina Petrova. When he was done everyone kind of just stared at him in disbelief. No one mentioned the bond knowing how Jeremy felt about it so Stefan ask the next best thing.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me you somehow got the power of the Gilbert Family ring? But that's impossible."

Stefan asked not quite believing Jeremy's story.

"I know it should be impossible. But how else can you explain surviving a werewolf bite and having my neck snapped? I think since the ring wasn't in existence in that time it gave me its power in a way to keep protecting me. That's the only explanation that seemed logical."

Stefan remained silent.

Bonnie suddenly looked back at Jeremy with a perplexed expression on her face.

"If that's the case then how are you in the past?"

"What do you mean?"

Jeremy asked carefully.

"Well you said that the ring gave you its power because it wasn't in existence in that time in the past. If that's true how could you, who's not even born in that time, end up in the past?".

Rebekah caught on to the logic in her words if what Jeremy said about the ring was true. Thinking about it, there was no way Bonnie should be able to send someone fully to the past. She was a powerful witch no doubt, but sending someone to the past, unintentional or not, was an impossible feat by herself.

"But his body's not in the past. It's still here in the present. So that would mean that only his soul went to the past."

Bonnie widened her eyes at Rebekah's words.

"That's right! I can't believe I haven't thought of it before."

Ignoring everyone's questions bonnie turned to Jeremy and asked,

"Jeremy have you seen your appearance at all in the past? Have you noticed anything different about your body at all?"

Jeremy thought about it and remembered looking into the distorted old mirror at the tailors when he was getting his dress clothes fitted for the party and found he did look a little different. His hair was longer and his body wasn't as muscular as it should've been. He also remembered thinking his eyes looked green but dismissed it for a trick of the light reflecting off the mirror.

"Yeah now that you mention it, my body was a little different and I think my eyes were green."

Bonnie closed her eyes and clenched her teeth.

"What does that mean bonnie?"

Elena asked nervously.

"If what I think is true, than Jeremy's soul somehow traveled to the past and put itself into someone else's body, most likely an ancestor's."

* * *

Kol slowly laid Jeremy down on the makeshift bed at the witch's request. Behind him he could feel both Elijah and Klaus worry as they stared at the deathly pale face of the human they had all grown fond of. The only thing that told them he was still alive was his shallow breaths and the slow beating of his heart.

"Alright you three, out."

Three set of eyes turned to the witch as she attempted to shoo them out of the small room.

"We are not leaving him. Not again."

Elijah spoke up for the first time since they had started the journey to the small cottage where the witch lived.

Both Kol and Klaus nodded in agreement.

Cecilia Bennett was not a very well-known witch and she liked it that way. In those times witches were declared as Satan worshipers and upon being discovered were burned at the stake for their crimes. But Cecilia came from a powerful family of witches who practiced their magic through nature, the lightest magic known in existence.

So coming from such a family she would never give up her natural purpose due to fear like so many witches before her. So she gave up society for her magic and moved deep into the forest away from civilization. Which is why she was so surprised to see three vampires and an unconscious human at her doorstep that day.

Of course like all other witches she was weary and not quick to trust a vampire but one look at the poor human decided what she would do.

Looking at the three concerned vampires stare down at the human boy surprised her greatly. Vampires were vicious beings who cared little for the human race. So when she saw such genuine worry etched into their features she allowed them to stay.

Klaus was furious among other things.

Katerina Petrova had actually gotten away from him! She ran into the forest that had surrounded the village and somehow made it to a cabin where those two traders allowed her to kill herself with vampire blood still in her system.

Now she was probably miles away and on the run from his wrath.

Klaus allowed a vicious smile to grow on his face.

He would find her and take his revenge.

But right now there was something more important then failed plans and revenge.

That something was Jeremy who looked like death himself.

This shouldn't be.

As soon as Jeremy was in close enough proximity to him he should have been fine. But for some reason it wasn't enough. They tried everything to get him to awaken but nothing would. So their last resort was a witch.

Cecilia Bennett was one of the few witch's Klaus tolerated and she happened to live close by. So with that they raced to the small remote cottage and after explaining what had happened she invited them in.

He watched as she moved her hand from his chest to his forehead with a concentrated look on her face.

"This is unexpected. Most unexpected."

Cecilia muttered in a low voice but all three of them heard her nonetheless.

"What is unexpected?"

Klaus growled out. He was getting very impatient. In fact all three of them looked like they were about to murder someone.

Cecilia spared him a glance before moving her eyes back to the boy with a frown on her face.

"The boy's life force is missing."

"What?! What the hell does that mean?"

Kol yelled in panic.

"Yes please explain yourself."

Elijah fought to keep his cool as he stared the middle-aged witch down with a cold glare.

Klaus tore through the air soundlessly and grabbed the woman around her neck in a tight grip.

"Calm down all three of you! I said it was missing, not dead. It would seem as if someone, another witch I'd reckon, summoned his soul at the most opportune moment."

Cecilia barely choked out from the hold Klaus hand around her neck.

Klaus put her down in shock and watched as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Can you summon it back?"

Elijah asked ever the calm one out of the three.

Cecilia straightened her dress and nodded.

"Yes I believe I can. He is still near death, that shouldn't be the problem."

"What is the problem then?"

Klaus hissed out in aggravation.

"To summon a soul is not an easy task. Whoever summoned the boy's soul is someone whose powers should not be taken lightly. I'm afraid it'll be a battle just to gain control of the soul to summon it back into the boy's body."

"Will you do it?"

Kol asked in a low voice.

There was a moment of tense silence until Cecilia sighed.

"I agreed to help the moment I invited you all in, so yes I shall."

All three watched as she went to a cabinet that was attached to the wall and pulled out eight white candles. She placed them all around Jeremy's body and with a wave of her hand all of them were alight.

"I need you all to be very _very_ still. I cannot have any distractions."

All three of them nodded in understanding.

She gave them one last glance before closing her eyes.

* * *

They had finally figured out what had happened to Jeremy.

Bonnie couldn't believe it.

She had somehow transported Jeremy's soul to the past and put it in the body of one of his ancestor's. It was unthinkable and quite frankly it surprised her that she had that kind of power.

But that wasn't what was important right now. They still needed to find out how to put him back into his real body and for that they needed to know how she had done it in the first place.

Unfortunately they still hadn't figured that part yet.

The first thing that came to mind was the transportation spell that she used in the first place.

As soon as she stood up to grab the book that had the spell Jeremy suddenly started to disappear. He made a noise of surprise as soon as it began which alerted bonnie.

Looking over she immediately began to panic.

"What's happening to Jeremy?"

Caroline yelled in surprise.

"Someone else is summoning Jeremy's soul!"

She shrieked in surprise.

"Bonnie, do something!"

Elena yelled as she watched in horror as Jeremy began to disappear.

Bonnie immediately stood in front of the circle and began to chant.

As she chanted she could literally feel the other witches power engulf her and Jeremy in some sort of challenge of control. Being not one to back down her chanting grew louder and more aggressive giving her full focus and power into the fight.

However she didn't take into account how much strength it took out of her to summon him in the first place nor did she think about the stress she had felt in the last month.

Jeremy knew the moment Bonnie had lost the fight.

"Don't worry about me. I'll stay alive and try to find a way to come back. Just promise you'll keep trying no matter what!"

"We promise Jeremy. We'll get you back no matter what it takes! So just wait for us!"

Elena yelled and not a second later Jeremy was gone from the present.

* * *

The room was silent except for the sound of Elena's sobbing and Bonnie's heavy breathing.

Bonnie wiped away the blood that had trailed down from her nose before she looked over at Elena.

Elena was wrapped up in Stefan's arms as she tried to stop her tears from falling but failing to do so.

"I promise we'll get him back Elena."

Bonnie said voice strong and full of determination.

"Get who back?"

All heads turned towards the direction of the voice and found Klaus standing at the entrance of the living room.

* * *

Chapter Ten complete! Yes! Finally! About time! Wow what a chapter huh? Dang, so much to write so little time for me. Life just keeps getting in my way. But no worries I plan to finish this.

Oh another thing. Some people are under the impression I'm almost done with the fic but to tell you the truth I got about five more chapters in mind and who knows what I'm gonna write next.

I'm also thinking about a sequel. What do you think about that?

Oh and I've decided to go with **ALL THREE** as the pairing. I figured since its winning and those who voted for Klaus, Elijah, and Kol will still get what they want in the end right? eh, sorry about those who voted for Alexander.

So review my awesome followers?!


End file.
